


#52

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write one where Callie doesn’t get the chicken pox? A continuation of 6x14?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#52

“I have a cure for a headache that doesn’t involve coffee.”

Callie quickly discovered that Dr. Robbins’ Miracle Headache Cure indeed did not include caffeine of any kind. On the contrary, Callie observed as she felt her shoulder blades press into the wall of the on-call room, it did involve Arizona’s tongue in her mouth.

“You’re hot,” Arizona rasped as she moved her mouth to Callie’s neck.

Callie chuckled, “You’re hot.” She hissed lightly as Arizona’s teeth grazed her collarbone. She grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to her, their pelvises meeting between them. Arizona pulled back, grabbing Callie’s scrub shirt and pulling it over her head. Callie moaned, her eyes sliding closed and her head falling back against the wall as Arizona’s lips burned a trail down her stomach. When she opened her eyes again, Arizona was on her knees, tugging her scrub pants and underwear down over her hips.

“God, you are…really, really hot.” Arizona lifted one of Callie’s legs onto her shoulder and leaned forward, dragging her tongue through her folds. She looked up the length of Callie’s body to meet her gaze as she teased her clit with the tip of her tongue. Callie gasped and leaned against the wall, tangling her hands in Arizona’s hair. Arizona gripped Callie’s hip and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking hard and teasing Callie’s entrance with the fingers of her free hand.

“Oh, God, yes,” Callie’s hips bucked lightly, “Please…Arizona.”

Arizona smiled against her pussy and bit down lightly on Callie’s clit, continuing to tease her entrance.

“Fuck! Arizona!” Callie’s legs shook slightly as she yanked back Arizona’s head by a fistful of hair. Arizona grinned devilishly from between her legs, her chin and lips shining with wetness.

“Please what?” she shook her head free from Callie’s grasp and leaned forward to lick a broad swipe along Callie’s slit with her tongue, teasing her again with her fingers.

Callie made an exasperated noise and let her head fall back against the wall again. “Please fuck me…” she whispered quietly, moaned when she felt Arizona’s teeth teasing her clit again.

“What was that?” Arizona’s voice was muffled against Callie, but the vibrations of her words against her clit made Callie’s legs shake.

“God! Please fuck me! I want you inside me, please.” Callie grabbed the back of Arizona’s head and pressed her into her pussy, riding her mouth, desperate for more. Arizona moaned and slid two fingers inside Callie, matching the pace of her tongue. She wrapped her free arm around Callie’s hip, pressing her against the wall as her knees began to buckle.

“Arizona,” Callie moaned, her hips moving against Arizona in a frantic rhythm as she tightened around her fingers, her orgasm crashing over her. She sank to the floor as her legs gave out, folding her arms around Arizona.

“So hot,” Arizona repeated with a sly smile, kissing Callie breathlessly. Callie leaned against the wall, her legs tangled with Arizona’s. “How’s the headache?”

“What headache?” Callie replied with a grin, leaning forward to kiss Arizona, one hand sliding under her shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/52182538990/52-calzona-request


End file.
